1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cycle supports and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle for use on a sports motorcycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cycle supports is known in the prior art. More specifically, cycle supports heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,207, which teaches a carrying container designed for mounting on a motorcycles gas tank. The patent does not teach the support of the driver""s body or head while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,658 teaches a carrying container for instruments designed for mounting on a motorcycles gas tank. The patent does not teach the support of the driver""s body or head while driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,122 teaches a support for bicyclist mounted on the handlebars of the bicycle and adjustable between a position of use and a position of non-use. The patent does not teach supporting the driver""s head with a chin pad, or the enclosure of the device in a padded envelope that can also be used to store items or the mounting of the device on the gas tank of a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,677 teaches a body support mounted to the cross tube portion of a bicycle. The patent does not teach supporting the drivers head with a chin pad, or the enclosure of the device in a padded envelope that can also be used to store items or the mounting of the device on the gas tank of a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,846 teaches a body support similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5.383,677 mounted to the cross tube portion of a bicycle. This patent includes means to adjust the chest pad to various levels via a pair of curved tubes. The patent does not teach supporting the drivers head with a chin pad, or the enclosure of the device in a padded envelope that can also be used to store items or the mounting of the device on the gas tank of a motorcycle.
U.S. Design Pat. No. Des. 371,537 teaches the ornamental design of a carrying case mounted to a motorcycle gas tank but does not anticipate a chin support or any mechanical support adjustments.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle. The inventive device includes an adjustable support structure for bearing the weight of a driver""s body and head enclosed in an outer envelope that can also be utilized as a storage container.
In these respects, the adjustable support for sports motorcycle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of use on a sports motorcycle.
Due to the unique design of high performance or sports motorcycles, commonly known as crotch rockets, the drivers are forced to assume a peculiar position. This position, in which the seat is located relatively at the same vertical level as the handlebars, and with the head elevated above the front cowling, may become uncomfortable and adversely affect the driver""s ability to maintain control of the vehicle if maintained for a prolonged period. As a remedy for the discomfort associated with the operating stance of sports motorcycles, it is beneficial to provide support to the torso and head of the driver with an apparatus that not only provides support but also buffers the transmission of the vibration of the engine and the shocks of the road to the driver. Additionally, it would be beneficial if such a device was aerodynamically streamlined, adjustable to accommodate a variety of drivers and also had the ability to store items. These specific requirements have not been addressed in the art of cycle supports heretofore although there is a clearly evident need
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cycle supports now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle construction wherein the same can be utilized for use on a sports motorcycle.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle apparatus and method which fulfill the needs of sports motorcycle design and the many novel features that result in a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cycle supports, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an adjustable support structure for bearing the weight of a driver""s body and head enclosed in an outer envelope that can also be utilized as a storage container.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle apparatus and method that meet the unique needs of sports motorcycles mentioned heretofore and includes many novel features that result in a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cycle supports, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle, which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle, which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such adjustable support for sports motorcycle economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle, which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle that meets the particular needs necessitated by sports motorcycle design and the specific needs of sports motorcycle drivers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle, which includes an adjustable support structure for bearing the weight of a driver""s body and head enclosed in an outer envelope that can also be utilized as a storage container.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle that eliminates the discomfort associated with maintaining the driving position required by a sports motorcycle design.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle that can accommodate a variety of users by providing adjustable fit and operating parameters.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable support for sports motorcycle that is multi functional in that it may be used for a secondary purpose, such as use as a storage container.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.